


I’m not a Mermaid

by Sirang_Bulaklak



Category: Yuzhou - Fandom
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirang_Bulaklak/pseuds/Sirang_Bulaklak
Summary: Siren!AU. Weizhou harboured a deep curiosity towards the sea ever since he was saved from drowning by a mysterious sea creature when he was having a family vacation to an unknown beach 15 years ago. As much as he wanted to return to that beach, his parents forbade him to because he was almost drowned once and they didn't want the same unfortunate event to happen again to their only son. He's now 22 and freshly graduated from university. He thinks that it's time to fulfill his curiosity by taking a self trip to that beach in the hope to see his life saver.Good luck to all participants!
Relationships: Huang Jingyu/Xu Weizhou
Kudos: 1





	1. Yi

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this here since Wattpad is not what it used to be. The platform here is a much better place too.

A/N: Hello, Good morning, afternoon, or evening, whichever time zone you are from. This story is for the Yuzhoufest 2018. Hope you enjoyed this. I had fun actually creating this. I think this is supposed to be in the modern times, but I switched it up and made it like the medieval times or times where there were no planes and phones. Times when the transportation for land is by riding a horse or a carriage drawn by horse and large ships for the sea and oceans.

_\----_

"Xu Wei Zhou!"

_A seven year old boy did his best to ran with his long immature legs far from the person calling his name. Dodging trees left and right, as he ducked down and hid behind a long and huge trees. He watched the man walked to the left of the tree he was hiding, away from the tree. The man behind him had finally moved away from where he was hiding. After a minute of waiting, the little boy ran as fast as he can choosing the path to his right._

_The boy saw less and less of trees the further he moved away from his hiding spot. The even ground and plenty of green turned into soft and grainy sand, shining by the sun beaming down on the earth at its highest peak of the day. His nose was assaulted by the salty and briny smell of the sea, tickling his senses to freely swim without supervision._

_An expression resembling a poor man winning a lottery ticket appeared on his face as soon as he hears the call of the sea. The waves crashing down forming foams on the white sandy beach enticed him further as he got closer. But, his dream of swimming halted as he noticed a ship docked a few feet away from the shore. The boy's eyes zeroed on the people near the beach and the people in the large wooden ship._

_Curiosity grew within him and the swimming was his tool to be able to reach his goal. That goal was to find what the men were doing with a large crate whom were having trouble hauling it into a small boat. Crouched down at the rocky parts of the shoreline, careful as not to cut his foot, he discovered the three men giving up. They walked away from the five feet tall wooden box, leaving it unattended._

_A chance was given to him in order to investigate it, and he took it, indeed. Slowly submerging himself in the water, he swam with his best noiselessly. His eyes stung from the saltwater while he kept himself low enough from being seen. As he reached the ship, he found the chains that anchored the water transportation at bay. He slowly climbed it as he calmed his labored breathes._

_With his feet on a flat surface, wet from the dripping waters of his body and clothes, the boy approached the crate on the other. Looking around for anyone, he spotted none. As he got closer the sounds of fist banging against the wooden crate became evident that something was trapped inside. He attentively listened as he placed his ear really close to the box. Inside, he could hear low melodic wails that sounded like neither an animal or human._

_With quick thinking, the little boy searched an object hard enough to crack the crate open. When he found a hatchet lying next to railing, he grabbed it quickly. With his tiny arms raised above his head, and began hacking it until there was a hole the size of his head._

_The loud thumps attracted several of the ship's crew members. Many of them were rooted at their spot at how a little boy managed to pass them, and a boy hacking into their most prized treasure they caught. One of the men had awaken from the trance and proceed to stop the increasingly tired boy._

_The burly man rushed to the thin boy's side, and stopped him from further chipping more of the opening. It was already too late as the person inside had enough strength to crack the crate all the way open. With a loud cry, the muscled man pushed the tiny boy away, resulting to falling from the ship and into the water._

_All hell break loosed as the boy's last memory of shrill and sharp wail right before hitting the water. His tired, little body has no energy left to swim to the sandy shores. As his body floated down, going straight to the bottom of the ocean, he recalled feathery scales that carried him up. However, the person's face was masked by the haze of the ocean waters and his memories. A sense of relief came over the boy as his lungs begins to fill up with water. His sense of danger lost as he began to lose consciousness._ _Everything after that was filled with endless ink of black._

_The little boy found himself on the beach later, his eyes blinking away the sand and water. He found that his parents were crying next to him, crouching over his body as if he was dead._

15 Years Later

"Young master Xu Wei Zhou!"

A young man stood at the edge of the beach, watching the waves rolling from the sea and crashing into the white sands. The young man in his twenties looks back at the person who called him. The young man's once delirious expression soon changes as he sees the person calling out to him.

"Seriously, Zhou Zhou. What am I gonna do with you, child. I have been told by your parents to keep you away from the beach. I'll be severely punished for letting you get passed me. Again!" The old man that was closely approaching him berated Zhou Zhou.

"Sho, you don't have to report everything I do to my parents. Okay?" Zhou Zhou smirked at the old man walking towards him. He dodges the thick stick that Sho tried to swing at the man's cranium. Alas, the old man was no match for a younger man. "Seriously, Sho. Please, don't tell them. I promise you I won't swim or sneak away from you, again. Just let me watch the beach for now, then we can go home."

"Fine, Zhou Zhou. I will give you ten minutes, but only until then."

"But-"

"No, buts. Ten minutes, and we must be going back to the palace. It's very fortunate we still have ample of time before we arrived at the destination. Otherwise, I'll have to tell your parents you were here."

"Fine."

Rolling his eyes, Zhou Zhou sat down at the edge of the forest with his knees drawn to his chest and arms wrap around it. Sho's watchful eyes waited on his ward. The young master of the Xu family was prone to sneaking out of their ancestral home and going into the beach. Up until today, he was forbidden to come at all times, no matter what.

Zhou Zhou could only watch the playful water danced in and out of the white grainy floor of the seabed. The push and pull of the tides has him looking back to what happened to him. The sun's heavy rays didn't affect him as he was sitting in a shady area. A beam etched on his face as the sea gives him a calming effect.

Sudden sounds of the same melodic tones echoes around him. But, this time it has a sense of joy and electrifies Zhou Zhou. Searching the sources of where the noise came from, however, he could not pin point it.

He could recall the leading events going into a young boy's stupid curiosity, and being awaken on the white sand beach. His parent's face paled as they overlook their son atop of him. His whole body felt as if he had been dragged by galloping horses. He saw the tears from his parents as he opened his eyes from his near drown experience. Resigning back to his space, he gave up and goes back to sea watching.

His mind starts drifting to when he woke up from his near death experience. At that time Zhou Zhou felt guilty he made his parents cry, but at the same time glad he had help someone escape from those horrible men. Later, he found out there were pirate sightings near the shore of their land. Zhou Zhou could only hope the person inside the crate had escaped safely. The next day after that fateful event, he was not permitted to go to the beach ever, again. He vowed to himself when he was old enough on his own, he would come here and find what happened to the person inside.

That time came, but in hopes of finding the being inside the crate is slowly withering.

"Young master Xu, its time to go. The ten minutes are gone."

Sighing, Zhou Zhou stood up and brushes the granules that formed on his bottoms. He made sure his official robe were as clean as possible, Carrying his sandals in his hands, he preferred walking with his feet naked. With a final glance at the ever changing toils of the seaside beach, Xu Wei Zhou followed the old man back to the path that led them to the carriage.

Sho motioned him to get into the carriage, holding the door open. Zhou Zhou did as he was told, stepping onto the foot stool and climbing the hanging stairs. Once inside, Sho enters taking the seat opposite of Zhou Zhou. The old man raps on the wall of the carriage and the coachman proceeds to whip the horse into a run.

The Xu Family's carriage kicks up dirt, leaving a tiny cloud of windy dust behind them. When the transportation vanishes in the line of sight, a gush of air blows the dust that resembled a dirty gray cloud. As the gale of dust being blown off, a silhouette figure starts appearing. The figure shows a human body and wings that span from each side of the earthy road. It's wings stopped fluttering and the cloud of soil fades away.

The creature's features begin to reveal itself as the dusts settled. It was human with bird like features as it shows his majestic wings retracting to his back. The human bird was only wearing a thin beige britches, his waist strings had loosen from his mid-flight. He walks to one of the trees and crouches down. His hands and legs down to his feet were all covered in a fish-like scales with his nails sharp like a bird's talons. These scaly features instantly dissolve into flesh skin like his face and torso. Staring down on his hands, his smiling muscles did its purpose. A hand raises above his head and combing through the black hair.

Walking a few paces from he stood, the being found a long white robe hanging on a branch. After slowly prying it from the tree, he drape the garb around his shoulders. An instant effect of the clothing made his wings disappear, giving him the appearance of a normal looking human. Dressed like a perfectly human being, he starts his trek on the path that the carriage took.


	2. Er

"But, Ma!"

Zhou Zhou sent daggering eyes at his mother as he sulkily sit at the family dinner. The round table shakes as he grabs so some of his favorite food that was placed in the middle. The frown he wears while picked up from the many dishes never got away. His parents had found out he snuck out of the palace, and now he was being lectured about the dangers of going back to the beach. The same beach he was found unconscious and feared he had die under the suspicion of drowning.

"There will be no buts, and you will stop this nonsense. You are our only son! This is for your own good. You will not set foot back there, even if I have to put you under strict surveillance." The angry mother showed no emotion, but there was something sinister with how calm she was talking. "Lao Gong, you say something to your son, also."

The ever rebellious Zhou Zhou huffed as he places a meat and rice inside his mouth. While chewing, he drowns his father's words as he focuses on finishing his meal. Thoughts running through his mind, going back as far as when how he snuck out of the palace when he was little.

"-ady finished your apprentice ship with Master Bai. You're mother and I am so proud of you that you were one of the eight disciples of Master Bai that passed. You are also of age, son. We wish you would start getting serious and choose one of your mother's prospect daughter. Listen to your dear mother as she and I knows what's best for you." The father stops talking and watches his son shove pieces of his food in his mouth. "Son, are yo-"

"Father, mother. I'm finished with my food. If I may be excused." He did not wait for them to say anything as he left the table. Zhou Zhou refuses to dawdle around the table, listening to his parents talk what is best to him and what to do. He had already done his filial duty as their son, now he wanted to do what he has always wanted to do. And, that is to find the one who had save him, wanting to know if the person who he saved was still alive.

After winding down the corridors and corners, he finally reached his personal chambers. With some deep breathes, he calms his racing heart from the little extraneous trudging. Pulling his door to his bedchambers, he was greeted by his oldest attendant, Sho, and new face dressed in white and black attire. Both men halts their mysterious conversation as they look who was at the door.

"Ah, Young Master Xu. It looks like you are finished eating. Have they told you about the news?"

A slow nodding to the older man, Zhou Zhou fixes his eyes more to the man next to him. "Who is this man and why is he in my room?"

The old man with his curving back look straight into Zhou Zhou's eyes and said, "As you know of my situation, I'm already a very old man. From when you were born to you succeeding into a grown man, I am very lucky to have served you as your companion. I could never be much prouder and happy to see you succeed as one of Master Bai's disciple. You are like a son I've never had. I can retire knowing you have grown into a fine young man."

Hearing this, electric waves shocks him into a statue. Zhou Zhou had forgotten all about his retirement after he had gotten back from the beach. This was one of the reason why he decided to sneak away and go to the beach after fifteen years. Right after Sho's words had left the words, he kneels in front of him. "No, Sho. Please, don't go! Don't leave me! You're all that I've got, Sho."

There's a dam forming in Zhou Zhou's eyes as he knelt to his one and only anchor in his life. The man that had been there all his life. Sho was the person who kept his life well balance until this day. Now that he's leaving, it feels as if a part of Zhou Zhou has died. 

"Zhou Zhou, its okay since you will have another one who will always be there for you. You're the only descendant of the Xu family, and I've taught you everything I know. Its up to you to further go in your own path. You need to stand on your own feet, now." Old man Sho sighed, shaking his head at his former ward. "Sometimes I wish I was not so easy on you. Dry your tears, I have someone you need to meet."

Standing on his feet as he tries not to let the water fall, Zhou Zhou followed the old man to where the younger man who was standing quietly by himself.

"Now, Master Xu I'd like you to meet Huang Jing Yu. As you know your parents have been looking for a replacement in my stead. And, the person that was supposed to come failed to appear today. In his place, this man was sent to serve you and the Xu family." Sho faced the person called Jing Yu and motioned him to bow. "Jing Yu, greet your new master."

Jing Yu bend his back forward in a ninety degree angle. His long black hair fell into a curtain as his head all the way to his backside was straight like a pole. Straightening his back, Jing Yu fixed his hair while using his hand to comb through it and pushes his hair back in its place.

A staring match began between the two. 

"I am extremely pleased to meet you, Master Xu. I hope to be of use to you and the Xu family."

There was something pleasant and tempting with Jing Yu's smile as Zhou Zhou stared at his face. Jing Yu has a sharp, striking shape that gives him a powerful allure. His narrowed eyes were the same color as Zhou Zhou, but Jing Yu shows a story he seems to be hiding. The nose gifted to him by his parents was tall and wide with a sharp tip. As he moves to the man's mouth, the beam displays his perfectly white teeth, but some of his pearly teeth garner Zhou Zhou's attention.

The young master of the Xu family tilts his head, pondering as to how the man standing in front of him managed his to sharpen them. Despite the alarms going off, he feels familiarity with the man. His interest of the person he is facing grows as he keeps eyeing Jing Yu.

"Have I met you or seen you somewhere?" Zhou Zhou narrows his eyes as he scrutinizes Jing Yu. He realizes his height difference between him and the person he was being introduce to is only two inches. "I feel like I know you somehow. Your face seems so familiar."

Jing Yu sent another beam to Zhou Zhou. "Everyone says that to me. I assure you, Master Xu, that if you have met me, it would be when you are conscious." The grin on Jing Yu's face never left. Shivers run down his spine as Zhou Zhou looks away from his new attendant. His words strikes him as he wrinkles his forehead.

Before opening his mouth, Sho chimes in. "Before you can convince Jing Yu to cover for you and partakes in your shenanigans, your parents already informed him about your sneaking problems and your sleeping situations. He can attend to all your needs. Old Master Xu has given him the empty room next to yours. Now, I have to bid farewell to you young master and to you as well Jing Yu. Good night, Jing Yu, Master Xu."

Zhou Zhou scoffed after hearing what his dad had done. He tuned out the rest of what Sho had said. But, once the old man said his last farewell, he could not help but tear up. Sadness overcomes him as he watches his former caretaker from his childhood leave him. He watches the old man's back as he disappears behind his door.

Sensing the younger man's distress, Jing Yu speaks up with the intention of cheering up his master. 

"Master Xu, I hope to serve you for a long time. I will protect and guard you with my life."

Crossing his arms as he approaches his bed and taking his seat, he gives his first order to Jing Yu. "Yeah, whatever. Draw me a tub of water, make sure its warm, and bring me two linen. Throw some rose petals in the bath. I'm giving you fifteen minutes." A smug look grace Zhou Zhou's face, knowing the tasks he sets out for Jing Yu was impossible to do in fifteen minutes. He crosses his legs while he props his chin on his entwined fingers on top of his knee.

"Yes, Master Xu." With a deep bow, Jing Yu turns as his robe flutters after him.

Watching Jing Yu leaving the room, the young master of the Xu family's defenses come tumbling down. All alone in his room as if a switch flips in him. Every emotions he was feeling that day up to now has caught up. His heart wrenches at the emotional roller coaster he is going through.

From the past few days, Zhou Zhou had been in an emotional turmoil. It was up and down for him, the first wave was him finally getting accepted as a disciple for Master Bai. The second was Sho informed him and his parents about his retirement while the third was his sneaking out as a result of the news. Fourth would be the meeting the enigmatic Jing Yu, and the last was Sho leaving tonight.

Nothing better to do, Zhou Zhou throws himself in. He cries and wails to himself until sleep consumes him. The pillow he uses shows a large wet stain as he mind begins to enter the land of dreams.

"I need something to break it." His head looked around, trying to find something that's heavy and large, but light enough to carry for his size. Little Zhou Zhou's eyes sparkled at a full metal object with long stick and a half moon plate; a smaller version of an ax. With his small fingers, he grabbed the hatchet and started hacking.

As he hacked on the large wooden crate, the weapon chipped away chunks of white wood. His little body weakened as he quickly made a hole much bigger than the size of his head. While he worked on freeing the person inside, the sounds he was making garnered attention from the crew members of the ship.

"You shitty child! Stop what you're doing!" An old man yelled at Zhou Zhou. He turned to face another member and shouted, "You ugly buffoon! Stop that insolent child!"

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Zhou Zhou. Luckily for him, he had managed to make the size much bigger. "Try using your body to open it! Hurry they're coming!"

Right before he could make another dent to the crate a large meaty hand pushed him away. He tried to balance himself, but he tripped. He felt himself going over the railing of the ship. The tired body of his managed to grabbed a hold of a piece of rope, but his energy was depleted. His grip was loosening and slipping away.

"Help me!"

A loud bang startled him, his eyes opened wide. Splash! The water sounded as his body fell into the salty waters. His sight blurred as he goes deeper and deeper down to the bottom of the sea. Sea water started to fill his lungs through his nose and mouth, but tried as he might. Before he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness, a blurry figure came crashing down. Then, total blackout. 

"Master Xu, wake up."

Zhou Zhou jerks from his bed, then changes his position from his back. He feels his body being shake by someone. A groan escapes from his mouth as he swats the person's hands.

"Master Xu, you need to wake up, now. Your bath's drawn and ready. The linens you asked for are by the tub. I've also prepared your change of clothes. Zhou Zhou, wake up."

Hearing his nickname, Zhou Zhou sits up on his bed as he rubs the sleep off of his eyes. Gradually opening them, he stares into the same deep shade of brown eyes. Blinking, he comes into a realization that the person wasn't an old age man.

"Ah, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Puzzling expression adorned the still sleepy Zhou Zhou.

Jing Yu keeps his simpering face as he waited on Zhou Zhou. "I've finished what you ordered me to. I insist you take your bath now while its still hot." He stretches his arm out, motioning him to get to the bathing room.

"How long was I out? There's no way its been fifteen minutes only."

"I assure you, Master Xu. It has been less than fifteen minutes. Please, take your bath now before the water starts to get cold."

Rolling his eyes, he did what he was told. Zhou Zhou still doesn't believe him, but went ahead to his own personal washroom. It took him at least ten minutes to get there, dawdling along the way. Arriving at his destination, he ordered Jing Yu to open the door for him. Being the pampered person he is, Jing Yu pulls the door.

Upon entering his bath house, he inspects everything his new manservant had done. And just like old Sho, all of the orders he said was fulfilled. After the careful inspection he did, Zhou Zhou disregards Jing Yu by telling him to wait out in the chilly night.

"I'll call you when I'm done. For now, just keep on a lookout and wait on me."

"En."

Zhou Zhou closes the door and starts taking off his clothes. His smooth and soft milky complexion almost glowed by the candlelit around the room. When the three layers of garments stripped off, he finally enter the painstakingly heated water. The tub was filled with roses, parting as each of his foot slowly dips into the enormous barrel. Situating himself in the very warm water, he gives a long sigh.

With the water neck deep, he amuses his self by playing with the water and roses. He tries to make ripples as he drops wet rose petals. From time to time, he would cup water and let it flow down his neck and shoulders down to his torso. Form of droplets glisten his upper body, giving him an aura of radiating god that fell from the sky. Minutes had passed, and he quietly enjoys his time in the tub of pool with his eyes closed. 

The next thing that happened, Zhou Zhou was being awaken again. This time, expecting to wake up from his bathroom, he sees the red canopy of his bed and the draping of his curtains. His head jerks from side to side to see how he got there.

"How'd the hell did I get here?"

Jing Yu ignored his master, and informed him the most important thing to do in the morning. "Master Xu, its time for you to eat breakfast."

"Answer me! How did I get here. And breakfast? Its still night time!" Zhou Zhou stands up and looks outside his room. His newly appointed servant was right. The dark blue sky had changed into a lighter hue, the white clouds passing by like nothing happened. "What? How-?"

"If I may explain?" Asked Jing Yu, waiting for Zhou Zhou to get out his hysteric moment. After calming himself he shkes his head in agreement. The younger man sat and ate the breakfast that was prepared. "Twenty minutes into your bathing time, you had fallen asleep. Luckily, I went to check on you, and your head was at the level below your nose. Tried waking you up, but you wouldn't. Guessing you were really tired yesterday."

"Yeah, get on with how I got into my bed, and-" Zhou Zhou looks down on his body and sees he was dressed in the attire prepared by Jing Yu last night. "Did you dressed me up?!"

"I won't tell you if you keep interrupting me, and gets angry of what I'm about to tell you." The tall steward of Zhou Zhou calmly stands next to the table he was eating. There was no emotion, smile nor anger showing through his face.

Gritting his teeth, Zhou Zhou mutters, "Fine. Go ahead, and I'll try to reel my anger in."

"Right where was I... Ah, yes, finding you about to drown yourself, again." Right after hearing those words, a piece of food almost chokes Zhou Zhou. Coughing it out, he lost his appetite. He keeps silence, knowing he can't intimidate Jing Yu. "I propped you against the walls of the tub. I cleaned you up, before drying you down. Then, clothed you with the garments you're wearing now. It's not like I have seen anything that I haven't seen before. Oh, and I told your parents that you have fallen sick, and wants to rest for today. Now, are you finished with your meal?"

"What do you mean, you haven't seen anything that you haven't seen before!?" The murderous look of Zhou Zhou did not faze Jing Yu at all.

"I am merely saying that you have nothing to be embarrass about since I am also a male. Hence, I don't shy away when I see another naked male person around me. Now, will you let me take away your plate, Master Xu?" Not saying another word, Zhou Zhou stared at the competent man in front of him. Wait, not just competent, but shameless, too.

No matter how hard he tries to make things difficult for him, Jing Yu did them without complaints, and even at the allotted time he gives him. Puffing his chest, he secede to the man.

"Fine, I accept you. But if you slip up, I'll have you replaced. You can take this, and get out of my sight."

With a bow, Jing Yu slips through the door with Zhou Zhou's tray. While on his way, he sent him a wink, and closed the door. A vein pops on his head as his jaw drops on the floor. Wanting to give a taste of his servant, he goes after him. Alas, it seems his luck still lost to him.


	3. San

"Zhou Zhou, look what your little brother can do!"

Right after getting back from his advisory job, his mother called for him. Zhou Zhou's mother holds his little baby brother as she stands near the gate of the entrance of their estate. The carriage had stopped moving, but the waiting was for his main servant to put the wooden staircase.

"Hurry up, Jing Yu. I gotta go see what my mother wants me to see this time."

"As you wish, Zhou Zhou."

Once the order was fulfilled, the older fourth generation of the Xu family proceeds to see what his mother wants to show. Jing Yu proceeds to follow his master right behind him.

"What is it, Ma?" The person he calls his mother propped the little baby she was holding and let him go. "Ma, what are you doing? Little Xia's gonna fall!"

But, instead of falling, his little brother with his little strong legs takes one slow step. After a couple of steps, he reaches Zhou Zhou and Jing Yu. The little baby's chubby legs wobbles, but reaching his older brother, Little Xia grabs on to the outer garb of Zhou Zhou's outfit.

"This is great, ma! He's finally walking. Have you sent word for, Father?" Picking up his little brother, he asked, "Also, what about his one year birthday? Are we celebrating it today, or are we to wait father?"

With a gentle smile, she replied, "Yes, I have. And, I'm thinking we shouldn't wait for your father. It is best we get to celebrate it now, because we might not have an opportunity later on." Walking over to the siblings, Zhou Zhou's mother takes Little Xia from the arms of his older brother. "Heard the newly hired servants talking about how beautiful the beach today. I know you've been wanting to go since the day Sho left us. So, I made a decision that we should go and celebrate it there. I made mooncakes, noodles, and other things..."

A large beam appears on the first male heir of the Xu family. His heart sings like an angel flying to the heavenly skies. The thoughts of that fateful day has Zhou Zhou giddy with eagerness. While Zhou Zhou listened to his mother give out her plan of their day, he smiled like a fool in love. As the mother and son have their conversation, Jing Yu stares at his master with fervent awareness. 

When the dialogue between Zhou and his mother run its course, his excitement surges through him. He gave orders to Jing Yu to pack change of clothes in less than ten minutes. The ever proficient servant he is, Jing Yu hurriedly walks fast to his young master's quarters.

Exactly one hour and a half had passed. The Xu family, Jing Yu, two new employed servants, and the coachman has reach the rocky white beach. The Xu patriarch was summoned by the Emperor, thus not able to attend his son's birthday. Jing Yu, who had became the head of the chambers, oversees all the workers. He made his way up the ladder of ranks, while still being loyal to his master.

The tallest person instructs the three to help set up on the space they're going to rest and play. The Xu family watches as the three staffs work on spreading a long silk on the white sandy beach, while Jing Yu works on balancing two parasol to cover his master and his family.

"Here, let me help you set that up." Zhou Zhou approaches his servant and help him on stabilizing the other object.

After arranging all that were needed for the Xu family's celebration of the youngest member, everyone took their seats, and enjoy the lovely afternoon breeze. They watch the waves of the blue water crashing down on the white sands. All eyes were mesmerized at how long the sea stretches for thousands of miles.

In a few minutes, one of the workers excuses himself to deplete his nearing full bladder. The man walks away to a forrested area, to hide his business. Soon after, the other new worker stood up following the other man. The laborer excuses his stomach's throbbing pain started from the time they were on the road. He quickly dashes to the other man's hiding place.

The matriarch of Xu family shakes her head at the two newly minted workforces she hired. Sighing, she went on playing with her son, feeding him little bits of mooncakes and peach buns. The driver was quiet throughout the whole scene, waiting to be given instructions on what to do. 

"Jing Yu, did you bring the things I told you to?" The Xu mother asked the head of the Estate's staffs. Jing Yu nods his head at the matriarch. "We should start laying out the objects as soon as you get them out. Xi An prepare the food, so we don't have to wait for it later. Try not to spill the noodles. Zhou Zhou, if you're not tired, help one of them out." The driver, Xi An, nods quietly as he did what he was told to do.

"Yes, mother." Answered Zhou Zhou in a flat tone. He doesn't like it when people orders him around. Zhou Zhou likes to do things on his own volition, but this was the person who gave birth to him. Whether he likes it or not, he has to do what he was told.

The rest of the men that stayed did them what they were ordered to. As Jing Yu knelt on his knees to a large six tiered, Zhou Zhou noisily bent his knees next to him. Grumbling under his breath, the latter person proceeds to half the tiered container before Xi An could.

The different aromatic of the food that was made by Xu mother drifts into everyone's sense. The first born son of Xu family groans as he reaches for one of the pink peach shaped buns. Sadly, the hunger had been chased by Jing Yu's heavy slap.

"No one eats, yet, until your little brother gets to pick the right one for him."

Rolling his eyes, he starts unstacking the rest, then left the rest to be done by Xi An. He awaits his little brother to choose from the objects laid out by Jing Yu. There was a brush pen, charcoal stick, a miniature sword, and one of the baby's official ministering hat. Bored, he begins to watch the seas, once more. Shock course through him like as if he was hit by a lightning. Spotting the sailing ship, memories of the past resurfaces.

"Uh, everyone. Look, there's a ship coming towards us." Three pairs of eyes stare at him with questioning gaze. They see where his finger is pointing, and they all gaze at the horizon. "Look, there's a ship coming towards us. Do you think they could be pirates?

Jing Yu heeded what the man next to him had said.

"They very well could be, but they could also be the a naval ship of our Emperor or another kingdom's vessel." Although his calm demeanor shows no emotions, his instincts is telling him to be on high alert.

Scoffing at her older son, Zhou Zhou's mother never took her eyes of his little brother. "Pishposh, son. They're just probably the Emperor's naval ship, coming home to rest for a bit after exploring." She agreed with what Jing Yu's latter comment about the watercraft making its way to them. "Now, where could those hooligans be? I didn't hire those two buffoons to frolic in the bushes for how that long. Xi An go find those two, I'll let Zhou Zhou finish what you're doing."

Xi An mutely bows his head, and do what was told of him. At the same time, Zhou Zhou inwardly groan, keeping his irk as not to incense his mother's wrath. In less than a minute, Zhou Zhou accomplishes his task. Right after having set up the meal in an orderly manner, he sees his little brother picking an object for a final time.

Little Xia's had started walking towards one of the objects. It turns out he picks up the charcoal sticks, meaning his future might be filled with drawings and paintings of many mediums of arts. As traditions dictates, everyone clapped their hands at the baby Xia's achievement of the day. What was left of the group starts offering their congratulations and blessings to Little Xia.

Following the ritual was eating, the three grabs a platter of premade food at hand. Everyone's maternal instincts is on as they all the child play with the toys and still holding the charcoal stick while filling themselves with the Xu matriarch's homemade dishes. 

During the meal, they converse very little as their eyes observes Little Xia. Regardless of being occupied, Zhou Zhou and Jing Yu takes a records of how the sailing ship is getting closer comparing to the last time the second youngest of the group noticed of the water transportation. But, for the sake of his mother, Zhou Zhou he mutters to himself, "I feel like danger's coming, and I can't help it." Jing Yu hears this, and said nothing, again. But, he keeps this to his heart and mind; agreeing with him as he has the same sense of what is to come.

As Zhou Zhou chew the noodle left on his bowl, his mother starts to lecture of the future. A conversation he doesn't wanna have with his mother at this moment. Certainly, the oldest heir of Xu family is in no hurry to take a bride and produce heir. Especially, now that the Xu family has a spare heir that can past down their legacy and produce descendants. Wanting to keep his mother happy, he just listens and agreed half heartedly to what she was saying. This way, if he wants to come back to the beach, once more, he will be in his mother's favor.

The shadows starts to grow longer as the sun slides to the west of the sky. Everyone with the exception of the three missing workers had their full of the prepared meal. Zhou Zhou's mother and his brother decided to take a stroll close to them by the water. Jing Yu and Zhou Zhou ended up cleaning up the bowls that were used, leaving some for the three people who had gone to the forest. And yet, the two of them kept tracked of the sailing ship that was getting closer every half an hour. They noted at how the wooden ship is really close, only a few miles away now.

His preoccupied mind were cut by hacking coughs behind him, that led to Zhou Zhou's curiosity peak. He turns to see Xi An all bloody with his hands covering his stomach, strings of what looks like his intestines coming out. He is also spewing blood from his bruised mouth that trails down his jaw to his neck and all the way to the collars of his clothes. It looks like he had been hit by something heavy on his left temple as there were thin drips forming into lines that reached to his ears and side of his neck. His lips moving and forming words, but there is no sound coming out.

"Jing Yu, quick help him!"

Hearing the fear from Zhou Zhou, he stops what he was doing and turns to see what had happened to Xi An. Jing Yu curses under his breath, and quickly calls out to his mistress. "Mistress Xu! Get out of the waters, pack yourselves, and keep Little Xia safe! Xi An is harmed and bleeding to death! We need to leave immediately after I see what Xi An has to say. Master Xu, Little Master Xia, and You are probably the target!"

Jing Yu went to check Xi An as the man's appearance is deathly pale. The man is close to death's door, but still trying to use his last dying breath to vocalize what he needed to say. As luck would have it, Jing Yu can read Xi An's lips, resulting into more spews of curses.

"Zhou Zhou, I'll go check the carriage while you go help your mother and little brother. Arm yourself with anything you can use here. I fear the other two are dead as well, so I'll be quick and let you three come to the carriage when I deem it safe."

With adrenaline kicking in both men, Zhou Zhou took the miniature sword and runs to the direction of his mother were, who were now hurrying their way to him.

"What's wrong, Zhou Zhou?" Just after she questioned him, she looks to their driver and gasps at what she sees. "Oh, my! Where's Jing Yu? How could he leave us at a time like this?"

"Don't worry, ma. He went to inspect the carriage for any bandits or such things. He will come back and tell us if its okay. Jin Yu said the two men you hired are probably dead. I agree with him that the target might be us, and whoever killed them wanted them gone so they couldn't help in protecting us."

A puzzle flashes through his mother's face. "What? That's why I hired them in the first place. They were practitioners of martial arts. They were good at fighting, that's why I brought them with us! How could this happen?"

Trepidation and dread strike Zhou Zhou's core as he process what he had been told. The urge to protect his mother and little brother kicks in. He proceeds give the dull small sword to his mother as he grab the parasols. Then, he starts ripping off the canopy that kept them shaded from the sun, leaving it with only the bamboo sticks. Throwing the porcelain bowl on the sandy beach with force, it was enough to break it into large chunks of fragments.

Taking a large piece of the broken bowl, he stars shaping the bamboos into spears. He uses the sand, spearing the ground in an up and down rapid movements, smoothing the tip and removing any splinters. He did this to the other parasol, ignoring the cries of his little brother. While her son went to work, Zhou Zhou's mother tries to quiet down the youngest Xu heir.

"Sorry, ma," apologized to his mother, wiping away the sweat that gathered on his forehead. His mother sent him an appreciative look for what he was doing for them. The mother goes over to her son, giving a hug to the exhausted Zhou Zhou. The touching moment gets interrupted by a gruff sounding voice.

"Well, will you look at this. Looks like we found ourselves some nice young lord and his mother and brother. Hmmm, your face looks familiar, kid." An unknown voice had spoken a few feet behind Zhou Zhou's mother.

Upon glancing at the owner of the voice, Zhou Zhou whole being shakes into terror. It was the same man that pushed him off the large ship, only this time the face was much older, wrinkled, and darker. There is also two scars that ran down from the middle of his hairline all the way down to his jaw. It was as if claws slashed down on his face.

Despite the alarming presence of the old man and the three men behind him, Zhou Zhou steps between the threatening person and his family. He tightens his grip of the parasol-turned-stick, ready to strike them at the right time. 

"Ah! I remember, you were that little shit that let our prized treasure escaped!" A thunderous almost-roar like scream came from the older man. Just as he was about to take a hit at Zhou Zhou, a beautiful piercing sound echoed the sky. The four pirate looking men searches the sky, but found nothing. His muscles becoming tense, Zhou Zhou was ready to fight them until a figure comes flying down from the sky.

That being created a barrier between him and his family and the men that is eager to harm them. The being's wings was grand and majestic, stretching like a shield in front of Zhou Zhou. A niggling sensation starts worming its way again as he sees the familiar hands and feet. His wings were covered with spats of blood, dirtying his white colored feathers.

Clearly, the bird-like creature was of the male species, with his arms and legs toned thick with muscles. They were covered in scales resembling fishes, and yet the fingernails mimicked a bird's talons. Two thirds of the being's extremities were covered by the scales, with the man's legs closed together bearing a semblance to a merfolk's tail without a fish tail.

"Master Xu, go on with your family inside the carriage and wait for me there!!! If I'm not there in ten minutes, you can go on without me. There's two dead bodies on the way, ignore them. One of the hired worker were with these pirates. Hurry and go!" Once spoken, immediately he knew who the being was. 

Zhou Zhou looks one more time at Jing Yu, staring at the beautifully stained wings of his. "Fine, here take this!" He shoves the stick he was holding, and takes the other parasol. "Ma, let's go."

"Forget about them, we manage to find much better payout. Capture this creature and we are rich for life. We don't need a Lord's sons and mistress to kidnap, now.5 Get him!!!" The boar man yelled with his fist raised above his head while he was holding a thick curved sword.

Hearing the man's booming words, Zhou Zhou look at Jing Yu's tensed back one last time before bolting form the scene. His feet crunches against the fallen leaves and branches. He sees his mother 's back stopping at a distance of the Xu family carriage.

"Is safe to go in? What if the bandits are waiting to ambush us?" Seeing his mother all pale as she tries to calm down the crying baby in her arms, made Zhou Zhou feel boiling anger radiating from his body.

"Don't worry, Ma. Jing Yu got rid of them, so we're safe for now."

His mother nod before getting inside the transportation. Xu mother extends her head out, and advises, "Zhou Zhou, let's go. We have to get out of here! I'm sure Jing Yu can take care of himself."

"Ma, let's wait for Jing Yu. If he isn't here in fifteen minutes, we'll go, okay?" Zhou Zhou takes a stand next to the carriage on guard.

"I don't like this one bit, but since he's a competent servant who is loyal to our family, we'll wait for Jing Yu. Now, what about that winged creature? Do you know who that was? I didn't get a good look at him, but his voice was familiar."

One of his eye tweaks, but shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know, Ma." His mother looks straight into her son's eyes and knows he was hiding something, but she lets it go. She went back into keeping an eye on his little brother. 

From time to time walking around and making sure there was no one, he patrols the surrounding like a guard. The sun is an hour away from setting halfway as it gives the orangey red hues in the sky. The wind blowing hard, sending chills to Zhou Zhou's skin. The knuckles of his hands becomes blanche as his grip on the thick handle of the parasol tightens. His senses is high on alert with the time progressing more than fifteen minutes.

"Zhou Zhou, I'm getting worried, but at least I managed to calm down your brother and made him go to sleep. Please, we need to leave now."

There was impatience in his mother's tone, but she was right. Sighing, he takes off the short ladder for the carriage and climbs the driver's seat. He sees some blood splatters on the chair, but paid no heed to it. Grabbing the reigns of the horses, he was about to whip them when a ragged voice yells at him.

"Wait! It's me... Jing Yu." The owner of the voice was Jing Yu. He props his bent body against a tree that was few feet away from Zhou Zhou and the carriage. His appearance is dishevel, the clean face and clothes has smudges of blood and sands. His clothes is also torn from the battle he just had. There was a huge slash across his chess, but it wasn't deeply damaging.

Seeing his servant wounded and weak, he drops the wood in his hands and jumps out of the driver's seat. He runs to Jing Yu as fast as his feet can. Zhou Zhou gently took the other person's arm and places it on his shoulders. His other arm went to Jing Yu's back, but he felt wet. He turns his head and sees it was bleeding, but hidden by the white robe he wore. Opening his mouth, a sounding inquire was about to come out, but Jing Yu beat him to it.

"Zhou Zhou, we have to hurry back. We don't have much time, since I only managed to knock some of them unconscious."

The grave and serious low tone of Jing Yu has Zhou Zhou carefully rushes to their transportation with his injured but fateful manservant in tow. Cautious of his wounds, set Jing Yu on his side next to him as he sits on the driver's seat. With a hand over to the man situated close to him, Zhou Zhou whips the horse. The red and golden carriage flew faster than the time they were on their way to the beach. It left cloudy dust behind its trail as they go further and further away from the beach.


	4. Si

Zhou Zhou keeps glancing at the man who had saved more than once. No, not man, but something of unnatural being. Yet, the nearer they are to the Xu palace, the more grave Jing Yu looks. The whole area of his back is a sheet of red as the spots where his shoulder blades rested are darker.

Entering the entrance to the residence of Xu family, Zhou Zhou yelled at the guards, pointing one of them. "Hurry and get Physician Gua Lin! We need his assistance immediately!" He orders the other person to help out in getting down his mother and little brother down from the box wheeled transportation.

Hearing her son yell, Mother Xu peaks out of the square window and asked, "I heard your yelling. Was Jing Yu severely hurt?" She sees her son's personal attendant, and let's out a gasp. Tears escape from the corners of her eyes as soon as she notices the ill situation the loyal man is in. "Oh Jing Yu, thank you for saving us. This means a lot to us. I-"

"Ma, I got this, so just go inside. I'll take care of him. You and Little Xia can take a rest."

One of the guards had already propped the ladder, and a hand held out in front of them. The matriarch of the Xu family slowly climbs down with her resting child. Seeing her child behaving in a way she has never seen before, she gives Little Xia to one of the maid servant that came running to see the commotion in the courtyard. She, then, goes over to Zhou Zhou and embraces him in a tight hug. "Hang in there, son."

Biting his lower lip, Zhou Zhou nods at his mother. The mother and son duo left Zhou Zhou and a guard to carry Jing Yu to his room. Once inside Jing Yu's chambers, he orders the guard to have someone bring a bucket of water and some linens. All alone with Jing Yu, he positions the paling person on a prone position.

"Jing Yu, are you awake?" Zhou Zhou checks his manservant, thinking he fell into a sleep as his eyes was close. Jing Yu's lids flutters as he made low groaning sounds. "Thank Nuwa. I'm gonna need to take off your clothes off. I'm sorry if this is going to be painful, but bear with it."

Clammy hands touches the stained white robes of Jing Yu, but Zhou Zhou was stop by the wounded attendant of his.

"Don't."

Although he was weak, bruised, and pained, Jing Yu was still his dignified self as he said that one word.

Doing his best to reason with the injured Jing Yu, Zhou Zhou explained, "I have to clean the wounds on your back. Therefore, I'm gonna need to take off your clothes." The man on the ground said nothing else after.

After the bucket and linens have arrived, Zhou Zhou dismisses everyone. The servants all eyed him like he had grown another head in two seconds. One of the female maid pipe in, claiming master of the family shouldn't dirty their hands by cleaning up somebody else. But, Zhou Zhou glared at the girl as he shouted everyone to leave immediately.

"Thank you," Jing Yu expressed his gratitude. His tone turns into mellow compare to when Zhou Zhou was about to undress him. He tries sitting up, but his master pushes him back down.

"Jing Yu, don't. You're already weak, and you want to move? Let me take off your clothes."

Finding the time to joke, Jing Yu chimed, "Have I gone to heaven?" A hand comes onto Jing Yu's butt. "Hey, now. It's not bed time, yet."

"Ugh, you still have time to kid around when you're at this state?"

Chuckling, Jing Yu answered, "En. Anything to ease you from taking a look at my back."

"What's wrong with it? Is it really that ba-" Right after asking and taking off the white robes, Zhou Zhou's breathe was snuffed. There was something magical with Jing Yu's garment as it shows his back all bloodied. He laid the garment over the bony parts that was once connected to his wings. His robe conceals his actual appearance. "What happened to yo-"

Breathing in deeply, Jing Yu cut his master's speech. "I had to cut them off. I-I-... Th-they had me cornered, but killed them. I didn't want to be-" His eyes close, suppressing the events that happened. "Inside, again." Jing Yu told his story, he gritted his teeth together as he recalls painful memories of the pasts.

An unnerving peacefulness emitted both of them. The heir to all the riches and legacy of the Xu family starts to clean up his servant's back, waiting for Jing Yu to open up. Using the soak linens, the white seeps in the red crusted blood on the backside of Jing Yu. One side already fresh, clean and spotless, he moved to the other side. The curiousity in him wants to touch the protruding bones on Jing Yu's back. Blood red still oozing out on the center of the bones.

"Does it hurt still?"

"Yes," Jing Yu replied, humming a harmonious song that sounds very familiar to Zhou Zhou's ears. "You want to know what I am, right?"

"You don't have to tell me." Zhou Zhou carried on wiping away the grimes, dirt, and blood on his back. He was very careful not to graze the two yellowed bones that connected to the missing wings.

"I've been hiding something from you, since Sho introduced me to you and your parents... I'm the one you've been looking for. I'm the one you saved from that crate, just as I was your savior when you fell from their ship. If it weren't for you I would not be here. Thank you for saving me."

"No, thank you. You saved me twice now."

Once again, silence grew between them as Jing Yu and Zhou Zhou tries to comprehend each other. 

Sighing, Jing Yu went on. "I'm what you call a hybrid. A god born by a god of the sea and animagus." He scoff as he recounts his childhood. "My father and mother resents me. If I am to be honest, I wonder why they even had me if they didn't like me. Sometimes, the parents does foolish things and blame it on their child."

Zhou Zhou stunned by the revelation of what Jing Yu just told him. Every muscle in his body stops moving. "Why didn't you say something before?" His fingers caresses the bruises and tense muscles, zigzagging, as if he is connecting dots.

"I fear you would shun me and call me a monster. I lo-"

Loud knocks on the door reverberate into the private quarters of Jing Yu. 

"Master Xu, Physician Gua Lin is here to check Master Jing Yu."

Turning his head to Zhou Zhou, Jing Yu whispers, "He can't see me. I don't know what will happen to me if he finds out about me. No one can know about what I am."

Zhou Zhou nods then yelled through the screen door. "I don't need Physician Gua Lin anymore. Just tell Physician Gua Lin to leave the medicine and salve by the door."

"Bu-"

"No buts or ifs! Leave!"

Hearing the feet of the people by the door leave, Zhou Zhou immediately went to the door. Opening it slightly, he snatches the objects on the floor and slams it shut. Rushing to where Jing Yu is, he starts working on his back. Using the salve first on the bruises and around the area of the cut-off wings. Then, he pours half of the liquid on the center of the bones.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"You know what would make it better?"

"What?"

"This."

Using all his strength he has left, Jing Yu sits up and plants his lips on the surprised Zhou Zhou. Passionate could be called their kiss, but it was only one sided. But, before Zhou Zhou could push him, Jing Yu pulls away and starts coughing up blood.

"Sor," More blood spews out of Jing Yu's mouth. Some dribbles at the corner of his lips. "Sorry, I forgot t-t-to tell you, I'm dying. T-t-took a chance, before I-I'm dead. Without my w-wings, my life is for-forfeit-t-ted. A-after my death, b-burn my body, p-please." His stuttering stops, as he tries to catch his breath. He leans over to Zhou Zhou, one of his arm as he gazes into a lovely shade dark brown.

"Wait, what?" Unhinged jaw and teary eyes, the kiss put back into the back of his head. "I thought you were going to be okay? You were looking and sounding good a few minute ago." Zhou Zhou's voice croaked.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you behind." Untangling his hands from Zhou Zhou, Jing Yu brushes his knuckles from jaw to chin. His losing life force shows on his face as he became heavier and paler. With gentle sound, he added, "I wish I could have spent more time with you far longer than the I did."

Instead of biting is plump lips, Zhou Zhou clenches his jaw and the insides of his cheeks. "And I wish you would have told me this sooner. Or rather the time we were being honest with each other." The pooling of water starts to run down, leaving trails of tears on his fair cheeks. Marring it with ugly expression on his handsome face. "Because of my eagerness of going to the beach, some people are dead, I almost got my family kidnap, and my most trusted and loyal servant dying."

Breathing in deep, Zhou Zhou wipes his tears. His red tinged fingers stains his face, but he didn't care. "All these years of staying by my side, I was hoping you and I would grow old together. My parents have Little Xia to inherit the Xu legacy. Our lives is forever twined by fates, I swear this to the gods, my ancestors, and my descendants to come. Stay in my arms till your last dying breath." The passionate speech touch Jing Yu's heart in which he ended up shedding tears as both men embraced each other.

Throughout the times he had spent with his master and most cherished person, nothing had ever fazed him or make him lost interest at the first heir of the Xu clan. As Jing Yu inhales and releases the last cycle of his breathe in the crook of Zhou Zhou's neck, his inhibitions and grip of the reality gradually wane. His senses and mind's imprint are of Zhou Zhou's embrace and the smell of musky wood scent. Total blackness engulfs Jing Yu soon after as both hands fall at his sides, slipping away from the weeping man. The last senses to go was his hearing, three words echoes into his dying self carrying into the other world.

"I love you," breathed into Jing Yu's ear many times as Zhou Zhou cradles him in his arms.


End file.
